Guantánamo
by revabhipraya
Summary: America ingin menyewa teluk milik Cuba.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Semi-Historical-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** America ingin menyewa teluk milik Cuba.

 **Guantánamo** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Siang itu, Cuba sedang menikmati semilir angin yang lewat di rumahnya sambil duduk-duduk teras depan. Disesapnya rokok merk favoritnya sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke ubin. Tidak ada alunan musik yang terdengar, Cuba hanya memainkan musik yang ia ingat di dalam benaknya. Jika sedang hening seperti ini memang paling enak membayangkan lagu dan membayangkan tarian sederhana—entakan kaki juga merupakan tarian, bukan? Bukan, ya?

Entakan kaki spontan Cuba hentikan saat matanya menemukan sosok pirang tegap berkacamata tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Cuba mengerjapkan mata. Apa tidak salah? America berjalan _menghampirinya_? Dia cari mati atau apa?

Cuba spontan bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan wajah tidak ramah dan nada sinis, ia bertanya, "Mau apa?"

"Wow, wow, santai, Cube," balas America sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Aku bukan datang untuk memulai sesuatu yang buruk."

Cuba mendengus. Dikiranya mereka seakrab apa sampai America _boleh_ memanggilnya 'Cube', hah? "Kurasa tanpa perlu niat pun kau sudah memulai sesuatu yang buruk."

"Ouch." America meringis pelan. "Cube, percayalah untuk kali ini saja."

"Tolong berhenti memanggilku 'Cube'."

"Baiklah. Cue, percayalah untuk kali ini saja."

Cuba menghela napas keras. "Demi Tuhan, America! Berhenti membuat singkatan seenak jidatmu begitu!"

America _nyengir_ kecil. Entah mengapa mengganggu Cuba seperti ini kok, asyik, ya? "Baiklah, baiklah. Cuba, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Cuba melongo. America butuh bantuannya? Serius? Sejak kapan lelaki itu yakin kalau Cuba _mau_ membantu, hah? Dari mana rasa percaya diri yang kelewat raksasa itu datang?

"Cuba? Aku masih di sini."

Tersadar, Cuba buru-buru berdeham. "Kau pikir aku mau membantumu?"

"Tentu saja."

Cuba mengerutkan dahinya, diam-diam penasaran juga akan permintaan yang hendak dikatakan America. Bantuan apa memang yang ia butuhkan sampai ia yakin Cuba _mau_ membantunya?

"Sebutkan," tandas Cuba setelah keheningan selama beberapa detik.

America berdeham pelan. "Aku ingin menyewa telukmu."

Cuba mendadak linglung. "Teluk yang mana?"

"Tentu saja Guantánamo."

Seketika Cuba merasa bodoh. Memangnya teluk mana lagi yang ia punya? Tentu saja hanya teluk itu, bukan?

"Untuk apa?" sembur Cuba sambil mengangkat dagu.

"Apa saja boleh kulakukan kan, kalau aku yang sewa?" balas America diiringi kekehan pelan. Melihat wajah tidak suka Cuba, America buru-buru meralat. "Untuk ... sebuah keperluan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Cuba dengan wajah menantang. "Menjajah? Menginvasi? Menguasai? Merusak?"

America meringis. "Kejam sekali ..."

Cuba hanya memberi respons berupa angkatan kedua bahu.

"Aku akan membayarmu semahal mungkin," ujar America mantap. "Seribu dolar? Dua ribu dolar? Sebutkan saja."

 _Cih, dasar orang kaya,_ batin Cuba sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Uang sebesar apapun tidak akan berpengaruh," ujarnya tegas. "Meski yang namanya 'menyewa' memang harus menggunakan uang."

America mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana dengan dua ribu dolar ditambah satu kotak emas?"

"Hm, tidak juga."

"Dua kotak?"

Diam-diam Cuba tergiur, tetapi dia masih dapat menahan hawa nafsunya. "Tidak."

Resah, America mengusap tengkuknya. Benda apa lagi yang dapat ia tawarkan kepada Cuba agar pria itu mau menyewakan teluk yang bersangkutan kepadanya?

America menggeser bola matanya dan mendapati sebuah asbak dengan tiga puntung rokok di dalamnya. Itu pasti milik Cuba yang diisapnya sebelum America tiba di sini.

Oh, ia tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan tambahan satu pak rokok favoritmu itu?" tanya America sambil menunjuk asbak yang tadi ia tangkap dengan matanya. "Kalau satu pak masih kurang, satu kardus. Bagaimana?"

Oke, tawaran yang menggiurkan. Cuba sudah akan berkata "ya", tetapi ditahan-tahannya kalimat itu agar tidak terselip keluar dari mulut. Mau bagaimana pun, dia masih tidak sudi menyewakan teluknya yang berharga kepada seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai musuh sejati sehidup semati. "Sayang sekali, America, itu pun tidak bisa."

Kini giliran America yang putus asa. Pasalnya, ia benar-benar membutuhkan teluk itu untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Kalau ia tidak punya tempat untuk mendarat, bagaimana negaranya bisa bekerja dengan baik? Eh, salah, kalau bekerja saja tidak bisa, apalagi bekerja dengan baik?

America memutar otaknya lagi, berusaha mencari kelemahan Cuba yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai bahan suap untuk penyewaan teluk ini. Aneh sekali Cuba ini, tadi America sudah menawarkan uang banyak, ia tidak luluh. Ditambah emas, ia tidak juga luluh. Ditambah rokok yang pria itu isap hampir setiap saat juga tidak luluh. Lantas, apa yang sanggup meluluhkan hati Cuba?

Kepala America didongakkan ke atas oleh pemiliknya, membuatnya berhasil menatap langsung langit biru tak berawan yang hanya dihiasi mentari. Terik sekali, dan America bersumpah merasa hampir mati karena sejak tadi, Cuba tidak mengajaknya masuk atau sekadar berteduh di teras. Mau bagaimana lagi? Cuba menganggapnya musuh, sih.

 _Panas?_ America membatin sambil mengentak-entakkan kakinya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal mengenai cuaca siang itu. Biasanya cuaca panas itu kan, berkaitan dengan memakan makanan—

 _Oh_.

"Hoi, penawaran ini tidak akan berakhir jika kau terus menatap matahari seperti orang gila," cemooh Cuba sambil berkacak pinggang. Dikerutkannya kedua alis yang bertengger manis di atas kedua iris cokelatnya. Ia tengah menatap America dengan tatapan heran rupanya, bingung dengan keheningan yang mendadak melanda keduanya. "Kalau kau memang sudah tidak bisa menawarkan apa-apa lagi, aku akan menyudahi penawaran ini dan masuk ke dalam rumah."

America tersenyum simpul. "Ada satu lagi."

"Oh?"

"Bagaimana dengan es krim?"

Cuba spontan menelan ludah. Dari sekian banyak makanan dan minuman yang ada di dunia, es krim adalah santapan favoritnya nomor satu. Pesona es krim mengalahkan segala jenis makanan lain, mau itu makanan dengan emas yang disebut-sebut sebagai makanan paling mahal sedunia, makanan warna-warni yang rasanya campur-aduk, Cuba akan tetap menjadikan es krim sebagai konsumsi favorit. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa cintanya ia terhadap es krim, pokoknya dia tidak akan melewatkan sedikit pun kesempatan untuk memakan gumpalan dingin berwarna-warni itu.

"Berapa banyak?" tantang Cuba sambil berusaha memasang wajah marah seperti sebelumnya. America tidak boleh sampai tahu bahwa makanan yang barusan ditawarkan adalah makanan favoritnya—titik kelemahannya dalam tawar-menawar.

"Satu mangkuk?"

"Astaga, America, ternyata kau miskin sekali."

"Tiga mangkuk?"

"Heh, kau pikir berapa lama aku butuh waktu untuk menghabiskan tiga porsi es krim?"

"Satu lusin?"

"Ah, itu hanya stok untuk satu atau dua hari saja."

"Satu kodi?"

"Tiga hari juga sudah habis."

"Ternyata kau rakus sekali, ya," komentar America sambil tergelak pelan. Cuba memasang wajah tidak suka. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau satu kontainer?"

Cuba mengerjap. Apa America akan benar-benar mengirimkan satu kontainer berisi es krim ke rumahnya jika ia berkata "ya" sekarang juga?

Melihat Cuba yang diam, America cepat-cepat menyambung, "Kurasa kurang, ya? Tiga kontainer, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, kau dapatkan telukku."

Akhirnya America membayar sewa Teluk Guantánamo seharga dua ribu dolar, dua kotak emas, dua kardus rokok favorit Cuba, dan tiga kontainer penuh es krim.

Setelah pembayaran dilakukan, Cuba menikmati hari dengan menyantap es krim itu satu demi satu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Dan inilah lagi fiksi lain yang absurd berakhir dengan receh begini :") /nak

Jadi ... aku lagi doyan nyari info 'ini hari perayaan apa yaa' di Wikipedia. 23 Februari di Wikipedia nggak ada perayaan spesial, jadi aku cari di bagian kejadian. Di situ katanya Amerika menyewa Teluk Guantánamo punya Kuba, dan seketika aku langsung inget Hetalia. Yah, hitung-hitung nambah arsip karakter karena aku pribadi belum pernah buat mereka berdua XD (perasaan tiap bikin Hetalia gak pernah sama da karakternya (...))

Oke! Sekian aja paling~ ditunggu komentarnya! X)


End file.
